But Blood
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Every year Eliot disappears for a day. Where does he go and what do the team find when they tag along? More importantly what has Eliot been over looking?
1. Chapter 1

Just a little cuteness I decided to write since I love Papa!Eliot. I do. I really really do love Papa!Eliot. I own nothing. Reivew!

* * *

"Eliot," Nate said staring at me.

"No, Nate," I said shaking my head, "I can't do it today."

Looking around Nate's apartment I saw the entire team staring at me. It wasn't often that I said no to a con, but I knew that there was no way I could do it this time. I had made a promise.

"We'll do it tomorrow when I'm back," I said standing up, "I have to go."

"Where?" Parker asked following me.

"Somewhere."

It wasn't that I minded the team knowing where I lived, not anymore, but this part of my life was private. At least it would be private until the team followed me where I was going. And there was no way that they weren't going to follow me.

Sighing I pulled out my cell phone. If I came with more people then she was expecting then I'd have to deal with her subtle glares all day. As strong as she was she wouldn't say anything outright to me about it.

Once I was off the phone I gave a city and time to Hardison. None of them really had a lot of time to pack so we agreed to go our separate way and meet at the airport in two hours.

When we were finally in the airplane I started to think about this trip. I had made it every year for six years now and I had to admit that I found myself looking forward to it more every year.

"Where are we going?" Parker asked as we piled into a truck.

"My ranch," I said calmly.

"You have a ranch?"

"Yes."

Parker opened her mouth to say something else when I took a sharp right turn. We had been driving for awhile now and luckily this ranch while out of the way was fairly close to the airport.

Slowly pulling into the long driveway I let my eyes do a quick scan. A few horses were walking around by the stables along with two new foals. It was good to know the pregnancy and birth went well.

I brought the truck to a full stop I watched a woman walk through the front door with a towel in her hands. As I climbed out of the truck I saw a smirk bloom on her lips while she cocked herself to the side.

Miss Lilith was the housekeeper that I had hired when I first brought this house. She was in her early fifties. Her black hair just having gray appear. She was a little on the heavy side, but I knew she still packed a punch.

"Eliot," Miss Lilith said pulling me into a hug, "I was beginning to worry you weren't coming."

"I did call," I said smiling slightly.

"You've done that before, young man. Called and said you'd be here no later then the next day then didn't show up until three days later."

Nodding my head slowly I thought about to what happened when I finally did show up. When I finally did appear I found myself in a tight hug as Miss Lilith cried. I still found myself angry that I did that to her.

"Miss Lilith, these are the friends I was telling you about," I said motioning to the team, "Nate Ford, Sophie Devereaux, Parker, and Alec Hardison. Everyone, this is Miss Lilith Cross."

"Mama, I can't…Mr. Eliot!" a voice yelled from behind me.

Just as I turned around I found an excited four year old in my arms and the heavy cast around his left forearm hitting my chest angrily. Darren 'Kit' Cross was Lilith's first and only child.

Kit was Miss Lilith's 'little miracle'. Doctor's had long ago told her she couldn't get pregnant and when she finally did she was forty-seven. The odds were against them, but, thankfully, it worked out.

The little boy had spiky black hair that he was quite proud of for some reason. His eyes were a bright silver while his skin was tanned from spending so much time playing and working outside.

"Happy Birthday, Kit," I said picking him up.

"Mr. Eliot," Kit said grinning, "You came! Always come. Friends! Friends came too!"

Without another word Kit jumped out of my arms and went to stand in front of the team. He smiled happily before giving a small bow to them. I couldn't stop the small smile from coming to my lips.

"Hello," Kit said in what I had to guess was his formal voice, "I Darren. Call Kit. Rooms?"

The team looked at Kit in confusion for a moment. It was a little hard to follow him sometimes. He had some difficulties with full sentences and because of that he usually stuck to only one to two words to get his point across.

"He wants to show you to your rooms," Miss Lilith said smiling brightly, "He's been fixing them up for you after he finished his chores and took a shower."

"You working him hard on his birthday?" I asked smirking.

"Oh no. I told him he had the day off. He simply said that birthday or not he had a job to do. Anyway, as he's said before he wouldn't be a gentleman if he let his Momma do a job he was perfectly capable of doing on his own."

I couldn't help feeling pride when she said that. Miss Lilith said I was the one that taught Kit how to be a gentleman. That was actually the only thing that she'd ever asked of me.

She had found out what I did when some _people_ had been sent to get me. I almost had her leave the ranch all together. She simply smiled and said that if I truly wanted her to leave she would.

Miss Lilith reminded me too much of my Momma though. There was no way I could kick her out. Even if I did everything to make sure she'd never have to work another day in her life.

So when Kit was born Miss Lilith asked one thing of me. She asked me to teach him what I knew. Now I knew she didn't want him turning into me, but she wanted him to know how to fight and basically how, as she said, a good Southern boy acted.

Now whenever I heard her say anything about him being a gentleman I knew that she was talking about something I did. It was just a little way to let me know how much I actually mattered in Kit's life.

"Thank you, Kit," Sophie said smiling, "We'd love to see our rooms."


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little cuteness I decided to write since I love Papa!Eliot. I do. I really really do love Papa!Eliot. I own nothing. Review!

* * *

"Mr. Eliot," Kit said running up to me.

"Hey," I said kneeling down to his height, "How's your birthday going so far?"

Kit looked at me like he was thinking hard about something. I didn't think the question was all that hard, but that was Kit for you. He always thought about things more then he needed to.

That was just who he was though. Over-thinking things and creating plans for the future. I knew that he had been talking to Miss Lilith about the different things he wanted to do with his life. Though he was focusing on being a doctor.

I knew that if anyone could do it though it would be him. That was another thing that I was proud of. He was only four years old and he was already planning these thing out.

"Everyday," Kit said shrugging.

"Didn't have any special breakfast?" I asked curiously.

"Umm…Waffles. Apple sauce. Milk. Orange juice."

"That sounds good. Especially if it was your Mama's apple sauce. Have you figured out what you want for dinner?"

Kit gave me another thoughtful look before wrapping his arms around my neck. Smiling to myself I lifted the little boy up just as a yawn fell from his lips and his eyes closed.

From what Miss Lilith had told me Kit had been working himself hard since the month started. He said since he was growing up it was time for him to have more responsibility.

"Ready for a nap, Kit?" I asked already walking to the house.

"Got lots of work," Kit said with a loud yawn as he slowly cuddled deeper into my chest.

"I can do it."

"Mine. My work."

Sighing softly I continued to walk to the house and then into Kit's room. It had been awhile since I was last in the room so I decided to take a look around to see just how much Kit had changed.

The walls, once a light purple, were now a stormy gray. If I was truthful everything was colored as if it was trying to compete with a thunder storm. All dark grays, blacks and little bits of yellow for lightning here and there.

As I looked around I noticed a tall white teddy bear sitting between the bed and a wall. I had won that for him when he was two. One of the mare's I had was attacked by wolves and while he was chasing after a ball in the yard Kit found her.

Miss Lilith called me the next day telling me about the horse and that Kit was having nightmares. I knew there wasn't much I could do so as soon as I got into town I bought the bear.

I had no idea what I was supposed to say to make the boy feel better, but luckily I didn't have to say much. He took that the mare was in a better place and that she didn't feel anymore pain.

"Don't worry about the work, Kit," I said changing the now sleeping boy into his pajama's, "You'll have a lot of it in the future. How is it you're growing up so quickly?"

* * *

patty cake rocks: I thank you. I hope it continues that way. Not a very long story. It will be over before you know it.

MissGuenever: Kit showing this city folks around. That would be adorable to see. Let's see what happens!

dh2930: A good Southern gentleman. My biggest wish in the world, which I find odd. Oh well, I hope this lives up to what you expect.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a little cuteness I decided to write since I love Papa!Eliot. I do. I really really do love Papa!Eliot. I own nothing. Review!

* * *

"Eliot," Nate said walking into the kitchen.

"Nate," I said not looking back at him.

I knew that it was a little hard for him to be around kids, but I had tried to keep him, and the entire team, away. It was their fault if they felt uncomfortable with anything going on.

Still I knew that if it got too much Nate was going to pick up a bottle. And no matter how much I had to trust Nate because of this job I wasn't going to have a drunk around Kit.

"He's not your son," Nate said after a moment of silence.

"No," I said calmly, "He's not."

"He idolize you."

"He does."

Silence filled the space once more. Though that was normal. Nate didn't know what to say and I wasn't going to try to take care of him on this. I knew that it hurt him, but he needed to get past it at some point.

"Why do you call him Kit?" Nate asked after a few moments of silence.

"When he was younger, just starting to crawl, he'd get into my first aid kits and camp survival kits," I said smiling slightly, "No matter where I put them he'd find them. Miss Lilith ended up calling him her kit finder."

Nate smiled slightly at that himself. Just from the look in his eyes I knew he was remembering something his son had done. I wondered if I ever looked like that when I thought of Kit.

"You love him," Nate said softly.

"I do," I said turning to him, "Are you going to have a problem, Nate? Because if you are tell me now. I can take you to the airport and finish dinner before Kit wakes up."

Nate opened his mouth to say something before shutting it calmly. He did that a few times and I could see the war he was fighting with himself. He actually didn't know what to do.

"I'll get back to you on that," Nate said calmly.

"Okay," I said nodding, "But you're not drinking here. I won't have Kit being brought up around that."

"You love him," Nate said repeated with a nod, "And he loves you."

Nodding my head once again I turned back to the food I was preparing. I could hear Nate leaving the kitchen, but my focus was on the food. Today was Kit's day and I was going to make it the best I could.

Given Kit seemed to only want it to be a normal day, but I wasn't going to do that. Today was his birthday and the only day that I was assured to send with him. Okay, maybe it was for me as well.

I didn't get to see the boy all that often. So, when I did I did everything to make the day memorable. Of course, whenever I wasn't here his life went on and his personality and wants changed.

That was something that I truly hated. I wanted to be with him everyday, but with my job that was never going to happen. Sometimes I truly hated what I did. Even if I was helping people now.

* * *

lmiller19: Thank you. I'm hoping adorable continues. Not a lot of chapters, but let's hope it ends up good.

ranger353: No, Eliot isn't Kit's Daddy. Not by blood. Thank you for reviewing!

floralisette: Kit's father is just a random person. Not important at all.

patty cake rocks: It does suck. But I always leave room for sequels. Not saying this will have one, but it is always possible!


	4. Chapter 4

Just a little cuteness I decided to write since I love Papa!Eliot. I do. I really really do love Papa!Eliot. I own nothing. Review!

* * *

"Mr. El," Kit muttered his voice slurring.

Moving quickly I scooped Kit into my arms before he fell to the ground. As soon as I had him against my chest his breakfast was covering me. My eyes shut tightly when he did that. I could deal with a lot of things, but I really hated this.

It wasn't often that Kit was sick when I was here. In fact the last time he was about one and I would like to completely forget everything that happened that weekend if it was at all possible.

Of course, I couldn't. Though I do count myself luckily that the trip to the emergency room was a blur. Threatening that bastard of a doctor, on the other hand, not so much of a blur.

Kit had blood in his vomit by the time we got to the hospital and the doctor decided that it would be fun to keep him in the waiting room for hours though no one else was there. I doubt he did that again when I was through with him.

"Kit," I said pressing a hand to his forehead, "You're burning up."

"No feel good," Kit said coughing roughly.

"I know. Come on, let's give you a bath."

My movements were slow as I made my way through the house until I finally got into the bathroom. Once I got in there I stripped Kit and took off my shirt as well. It was lucky that I always kept an extra outfit in the bathroom.

When I had cleaned myself up I started Kit's bath and started to clean him. Kit looked horrible at that moment. I thought he was going to pass out at any moment which caused me to move as quickly as I thought Kit could handle.

"How long?" I asked wrapping a towel around him.

"Woke up," Kit said cuddling into my chest.

"Why didn't you tell your Momma?"

Kit muttered something against my chest as I walked into his bedroom. I wondered if he knew that I couldn't hear him, but since he was sick I doubted that he knew what he was doing.

Though as I went to lay him down only to have his grip around my neck tighten I knew I was wrong. Something was going on with the boy that he obviously wasn't telling me or him mother.

"Kit," I said sighing, "You got to give me something here. What's going on, Kid?"

"Silly," Kit muttering softly.

Sighing once more I sat on Kit's bed before slowly moving to lay down. It didn't take long before I had wrapped a blanket around the boy and he was always asleep in my arms.

"Kit, what's going on?" I repeated softly.

"Be my Daddy," Kit said tears slowly seeping into my shirt, "Want you be Daddy."

My eyes widened and my heart almost stopped when he said that. That's why he was working so hard and why he didn't tell us he was sick. He just want me to be his Daddy?

"In every way, but blood," I said kissing his forehead, "Every way, but blood."

* * *

dh2930: I hoped it would be cute and I just love the tender side of Eliot. Hopefully it helps Nate at the same time.

ranger353: Yes, in every place that matters. That's really all that matters in the end. There are seven chapters in this story, but always room for more if I decide or get the inspiration!


	5. Chapter 5

Just a little cuteness I decided to write since I love Papa!Eliot. I do. I really really do love Papa!Eliot. I own nothing. Review!

* * *

"Mr. Eliot," Parker said laying on the kitchen table, "Why does he call you Mr. Eliot?"

I had been dealing with these questions for almost three hours now. I liked the girl just fine, but she was grating on my last nerve. And considering I was trying to take care of a sick Kit it wasn't a good thing.

"Don't know," I said trying not to lose my patients.

"But he…" Parker started to say.

"Parker, I need to finish this soup and get it into Kit."

"Is he sick?"

"Yes."

Before I knew what was going on Parker was off the table and making her way to Kit's room. I turned to start following her when I remembered I was making lunch for Kit.

The boy had already slept through breakfast and I knew that having some of my soup always made him feel better. Even if it was just a bit or two. It was a good thing I made sure it was mostly broth that I gave him.

Sighing I put the last of the ingredients into the soup and put it on to simmer. Once I was done I made my way back to Kit's room hoping that I wasn't going to find…Well, I wasn't sure, but I knew it could be dangerous.

When I got outside the door I couldn't help but freeze. Kit was just laying halfway on Parker as they talked in hushed voices. Well, Parker's was hushed. Kit's throat hurt from throwing up all night.

"Why do you call him 'Mr. Eliot'?" Parker asked calmly.

"What else?" Kit said softly.

"You could call him 'Eliot' or 'Mr. Spencer'. You call him 'Mr. Eliot'. You have a reason for that, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Tell me."

"Don't want to call him that."

"What do you want to call him?"

Kit went silent for a moment and I wanted nothing more then going in and stopping the whole thing. Before I could though I saw Parker look directly at me. She wanted me to hear the reason.

Was the reason really all that important? So he called me 'Mr. Eliot'. I never really thought of it as being something important. What did Parker know that I wasn't seeing?

"You want to call him your Dad, don't you?" Parker said softly.

Kit's eyes widened when she said that. I knew the kid wanted me to be his Daddy, but was it that obvious to Parker. No, there had to be something else going on. Something they weren't saying.

What did Parker and Kit have in common? I honestly couldn't think of anything. It would have had to be something about their childhood, but their childhoods were so different.

"I had someone who I wanted to be my Dad too," Parker said sighing.

"You did?" Kit asked surprised.

Parker nodded her head calmly before moving around so the two of them were looking at each other. Then there was this look in her eyes. A look I had only seen a few times before. One I hated to see every time.

"Yeah," Parker said quickly, "You know what happened in the end?"

"What?" Kit asked softly.

"I call him Dad now. Kit, he's your Dad already. You don't need to call him that to make him your Dad."

"I know."

Cocking her head to the side I realized Parker hadn't expected that. She, and I, thought that this was just because he wanted me as his Daddy. If that wasn't it, then what was?

"Then why call him 'Mr. Eliot' and not 'Dad'?" Parked asked confused.

Kit stared at Parker for a moment before shaking his head. What was it that was stopping him from calling me Dad? Come on, Parker, you have to get him to say what's wrong.

Just as he opened his mouth once again I heard the soup. It was burning the food to the bottom of the pan. Was ruining the pan and the soup worth hearing what Kit had to say?

Sighing to myself I quickly went in and stopped the soup. Kit was sick and as much as I wanted to know what he was saying he needed the soup. Burning it just wasn't worth it.

Wait, wasn't worth it? Maybe that was what was going on with Kit. He had made if obvious what he thought of me, but had I? Had I shown him how much he meant to me?

Quickly taking the soup off the heat I made my way back into Kit's room. Parker and Kit were still sitting on the bed. From the looks on their faces nothing had been said since I left.

"Parker," I said motioning to the door.

She quickly got off of the bed and left the room the door closing behind her. As soon as the door closed I lifted Kit into my lap and held him close to me while I tried to figure out what to say.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked holding him tightly.

"Of course, Mr. Eliot," Kit said cuddling into me.

"Do you?"

Kit gave me a confused look but didn't say anything. It was obvious I had just confused the kid, but I didn't know how else I was supposed to say it. I did know it needed to be said.

"Kit," I said staring at him, "I do love you. And I would love to have you call me Dad. I know I'm not here all the time, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you any less."

"You do?" Kit said his eyes wide.

"Of course, I do, Kit. You know how you think of me as your Dad? Well, I think of you as my son too. Okay?"

"Okay…Dad."

* * *

patty cake rocks: I'm glad it continues with cute. But we've come to the end. One chapter left and I'm done.

farrago42: I'm glad you find it touching. And I hope it continues that way. One more.

ranger353: Crying in a good way. That is always good. Mostly. I love fatherly Eliot as well. It's one of my favorite sides of him. I wish we had seen more. One last chapter!

ludy: Thank you for reviewing. Papa!Eliot. One of the best. One last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Just a little cuteness I decided to write since I love Papa!Eliot. I do. I really really do love Papa!Eliot. I own nothing. Review!

* * *

"Eliot," Miss Lilith said crossing her arms at me, "What's wrong?"

Looking at the older woman I wondered what she expected me to say. Today was our last day at the ranch and to say it turned out differently then I expected was an understatement.

Because Kit had been sick he really didn't get to spend that much time with Nate, Sophie, and Hardison. Parker, on the other hand, had spent the entire day with him after he and I talked.

I was surprised, but the two of them did get along. I checked on them periodically throughout the day and saw Parker reading to Kit. Whether he was sleeping or not she just kept reading to him.

Now though I was in my room packing the last of my things and avoiding Miss Lilith. I didn't regret telling Kit to call me Dad, but I had no idea what his Momma was going to feel about it.

"Eliot," Miss Lilith said closing the door behind her, "What's going on?"

"Don't be mad," I said sitting on my bed.

"Now you know the only time I'm mad is when something happens to Kit and I know you didn't hurt him. What did you do?"

"Told him that I would be happy with him calling me Dad?"

Miss Lilith was one of three people that could make me feel like I was back to being five years old. My Momma and my sister were the only other ones. I really did hate that feeling.

It was also something I loved. I never let my guard down, no matter what, but this was the closet I ever came to it. To feeling like I wasn't the monster that I saw when I looked in the mirror.

Slowly Miss Lilith made her way toward me until she was in front of me. Her face was completely blank. I'd rather taken on the Russians again then be on the bad side of her.

Before I could think her hand shot out and smacked me upside the head. If it had been anyone else I would have reacted in violence or anger, but never with someone like her.

"Oww," I said softly.

"What are you trying to do, Eliot Spencer?" Miss Lilith said glaring at me, "Give an old woman a heart attack."

"I'm sorry."

Miss Lilith let out a soft sigh before sitting next to me on the bed. I excepted her to say something else or to get up and leave. Instead she pulled me into a hug her fingers running through my hair.

"Eliot," Miss Lilith said softly, "Now you listen to me. Closely. You take care of that boy like you are his Daddy and I love you for that. But at the end of the day do you know what you are to me?"

"What?" I asked staring at her.

"You are like my son. Now, I know the things you do are dangerous and I know better then trying to stop you, but you listen closely you believe every word I'm about to say. You have a home to come back to. Always. And you better come back. You hear?"

* * *

farrago42: I know. Comes down to Parker to understand something everyone else thinks is complex.

lmiller19: I'm sorry, but this is the end. But I might write a sequel if I have the inspiration.

ranger353: I love Papa!Eliot too. So good.

* * *

Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm so glad you like my Papa!Eliot story and hope that you like the end. But this is it. The End!


End file.
